New Beginnings; Dusk Simmermin
by ThePQ4
Summary: 2nd part of my HP fic. Read the Authors note for more. Rated for later chapters. Feel free to read though.
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings.

A/N: This is my sequel to Vampiress; Twilight Riddle. Is Twilight really dead? Who found her? How did everyone react? What are Snape, and Harry's true feelings? Draco's? What did Voldemort do? All revealed...in "New Beginnings; Dusk Simmermin."

Chapter one.

Professor Severus Snape stood out side of his bedroom in his office, watching the while flakes of snow, drop down agenst the ground, and the rooftops of Hogwart's many towers, along with the Game Keeper's small hut.

As he shifted his gaze downward, he saw a small group of Gryffindor sixth years, notably Harry Potter, and his crowd, this year joined by the new exchange student Dusk Simmermin, who was older then the rest of them, at least eighteen, Snape figured mentally, even if she was only a sixth year. 

Snape turned from the window just as she turned to look up at him, feeling his steady gaze through the glass, catching a glimpse of him as he retreated to his desk.

_____

"Professor Snape was watching us a moment ago." Dusk was still watching the window from which she had just seen the older man.

"I'm sure he was Dusk." Hermione shrugged, "He really has nothing better to do then brood I suppose."

"What would he be doing in that little tower? His room is off his office in the dungeons I thought." Harry butted his way into the conversation.

"No. His office is in the dungeons, then there are stairs that lead to a second office, and his bedroom." Dusk shook her head.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, pausing from watching snowflakes on his tounge.

"He had me stay after class that one day to discuss one of my papers" Dusk shrugged, "He says it's a shame I'm in Gryffindor, because I have the artistic flavor, and intelignce of a Slytherin."

"Yes, we know." Harry smiled at her, "But we won't hold that agenst you."

_____

Snape tapped his wand agenst the edge of his desk, not half suprized when it turned into a pig, giving a high squeal, and darting out of the room.

Sighing, he cast a makeshift levitation spell for his supplies that had been on his pig- err desk, and got up to search for the pig.

"Such a hazard should be warned agenst." He hissed, seeing the pig darting along the corner.

The castle was silent as he prowled after the pig, which was his desk. He didn't actually care when anyone else thought of him 'stalking' the pig. They already thought him odd.

He heard a slight crash, and a stifled scream, and he sighed some more, increasing his pace around the corner, where he paused for a moment, pressing his fingers to his lips. Dusk, and Hermione where sprawled on the floor, parts of the suit of armor in that corridor sprawled across the floor, and themselves, Ron, and Harry attempting to catch the pig, who was running around Hermione, and Dusk's little mess, oinking away. 

"Excuse me..." He stepped over Dusk, who was working on moving parts of the armor off her legs, so she could stand.  He bent down and picked up the pig with amazing ease, for it was an awfully big pig. "Excuse me boys..." He stepped back over them all, "Bad Pig...err desk...or whatever you are...." The animal in his arms licked his face, and he scrunched his face giving it a hard, disgusted look, "I believe I liked you better as a desk..."

"Um...Professor?" Harry spoke, confused, "The mess?"

"Oh?" Snape turned and glanced across the hall, "Yes...of course...don't worry about it. Was completely my fault. Wasn't watching my wand properly I guess..." He gave the pig in his arms a harder; more disgusted look as it licked his cheek again. 

Dusk asked, standing, brushing dirt, and dust from her robes; along with a little bit of snow still clinging to her cloak, "Do you need any help Professor?" 

"Ah...No. That's not necessary. Well, I'll be off." He started off in the direction of his office, murmuring threats in the pig's ear as he walked.

He heard the quiet steps behind him as he ducked into his office, quickly changing the pig back to his desk, and lowering his things onto his desk.

"Excuse me? Professor Snape?" He knew who it was even before he looked at her. He always got this feeling of butterflies in his stomach when Dusk was near by.... sort of what had happened when- He cut himself short.

"Umm...Yes Miss." He fought to remember her name, "Miss Simmermin?" He was lucky he remembered his own name, much less hers.

She gave him a slight smile, "I was wondering if you had corrected those potion essays, because I don't remember turning mine in." 

Snape raised an eyebrow, prepared to launch a witty, nasty, rude comment, but it caught in his throat, and instead found himself picking up his grading tablet, and opening it to   Gryffindor 5th years, "Hold on a moment. I'll check." 

He ran one bony, slim, pale while finger down the slots, and found hers' empty, "Yes. It was turned in." He just didn't want to see her worry. He'd give her passing marks. After all, she was his favorite student at the moment...even if she was a wrongly placed Gryffindor. 

"Are you positive?" She asked, "I was pretty sure..." 

Snape pretended to go over the list again, "Well unless I mixed yours and Potter's..." He shrugged, lying again.

"That must be it. Because I know Harry turned his in." Dusk shrugged, "Can I turned it in, if I go get it?"

"We have no late policy...I would suppose so." He snapped his grade book shut, and looked up at her.

Her hair was surprisingly red, but not a flame like the Weasley Family's, more dull, and colorless, but a red all the same. It reached down past her shoulders, where she wore it tied back. Her eyes where a deep blue, almost blackish-purple. She was tall, probably only a few inches shorter then him self. 

"Thank you Professor. "With a slight skip in her step, she turned and went out of the office, pulling the door shut behind her. 

Snape tossed his grading book the desk, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was almost dinnertime, but he wasn't hungry. Even though it was Saturday evening, he felt a strange urge to work on the next week's schedule plans. 

Sitting back at his desk, his planner open in front of him, he noted that the Hogsmead trip was in three days, and Christmas holidays started in two weeks. He snapped the planner back shut, and leaned back in his chair.

That meant almost a month without students buzzing around, bothering him about this and that...except for perhaps, that small Christmas party he always insisted on having, but it wasn't as if he was being forced on attending. He smiled, with a slight bit of amusement on his face, as Dusk again emerged from the hallway, a few papers in her hand.

"Just set them on the desk." Snape motioned to where he meant, and she took a few steps in, setting the papers on the desk, before speaking.

"Not to sound rude, or nosey Professor, but you seem troubled by something." Dusk folded her hands in front of her.

Snape gave her a slight smile, "No. Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"It's nothing, Miss Simmermin, a bit of brandy, and good company won't cure." In fact, it's the cure I've been using for the last 6 months. He didn't add the last part aloud.

"Oh. Are you an alcoholic?" She asked, straight forward. Something Snape liked about her.

Snape cackled, throwing his head back, sliding down lower into his chair, "Heaven's no. God I haven't laughed since Twi-" he cut himself short, and shook his head, straightening,"No Dusk. I am not an alcoholic." 

"Oh." She gave a sigh of relief, "Whose Twi?"

"You mean who was Twi. Well, it doesn't matter now Miss Simmermin, does it?" He wasn't asking, he was stating it, "It's in the past, and it doesn't matter. Please get out of my office."

"Evidently it does matter." Dusk's face was serious, as she spoke, "If don't mean to pry but maybe if you talk about it-"

"Forget about it. Get of my office." His voice was harsher this time.

"But Professor I-"

"Get out Miss Simmermin, or ten points from Gryffindor." 

"Professor, I'm only trying to-"

"Twenty and rising Miss Simmermin."

_____

"I was only trying to help." Dusk winced as Hermione pressed ice agenst her cheek.

"Well, I've never known Professor Snape to be a violent man. Sarcastic, and rude maybe, but never violent. I suppose after Twilight, anything's possible." 

"Herm, I don't think anyone needs to be reminded of her. " Ron spoke up from his chair next to her.

"But Snape mentioned her too. Who was she?" Dusk asked, watching Hermione, and Ron's faces.

Hermione glanced at Ron, who glanced at Harry, who was hard at work in one of the corners on some homework, and then back at Hermione, "Maybe you should ask Harry. He knew her better then us. Then again, if you really want answers, I'd go to Snape."

Dusk sighed, "Just tell me who she was. Please?" 

"I'll tell her." Ron sighed, sitting forward in his chair, "Twilight Riddle was a girl every guy couldn't help but like." 

"Including you." Hermione teased.

"Shut up." Ron glinted his eyes playfully at her; "Anyway, she transferred here from Durmstrang near this time. She and Snape started a..sexual based relationship, at least from what I gather-"

"Ron!" 

"I'm telling what I know Herm! Anyway when she and Snape broke it off, Viktor Krum started following her around. After awhile, she and Malfoy had this fling, and Harry fell in love with her...then the night she went back to Snape...she got killed." 

"Well he left out some parts, but thats a basic outline..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She was killed?" Dusk repeated.

Ron nodded, "'Afraid so."

"Oh my gosh...poor Professor Snape! And Malfoy!"

Ron shook his head, "No. Malfoy only liked her for her body. He didn't; love her the way Harry and Snape did."

"What are you three talking about?" Harry was suddenly standing next to Dusk.

"N-nothing Harry," Hermione shook her head.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" 

"D-don't worry about it.

Harry tilted his head to the side "You were talking about her again weren't you?" 

"N-no Harry. We know how that upsets you." Ron shook his head. 

"Exactly why you would hide it." 

Ron shook his head, "We're not hiding anything Harry...Dusk asked."

Harry glanced down at Dusk, who promptly looked away, and pressed the ice agenst her cheek harder. Leaning down, he pressed his face just inches from hers, his breath falling agenst her lips and neck, "Don't worry about someone whose been dead for over six months. Twilight Riddle-" He spat the word like it was poison, "is gone, and isn't coming back." 

Snape's at one time 'good mood' had been disrupted as soon as he'd felt his hand connect with Dusk's cheek, causing not only for his mood to break in it's entirety, but for her to stare at him blankly before darting from the room quickly. He didn't have the heart to take any more points (which had then reached up to eighty) from Gryffindor, even though he would have loved to see it reach a hundred.

He had now sunk down into the chair behind his desk, thinking about going to ask Dumbledore for a drink, but then stopped himself. Alcohol was not the way to solve his problems. He watched across the glossy surface, and sighed. So he'd get drunk alone, between his two offices, and bedrooms.

Severus Snape did not act to alcohol the way normal people did. Most people got this strange sense of insanity. Laughing crazily at things that weren't funny. While others went unusually crazy, the opposite way. Beating people, and breaking things. Severus Snape was different. He went unusually calm. So calm you couldn't tell if he was dead or what. He didn't speak when he was drunk. He didn't breath to awfully much either which kind of scared people when he'd gotten into the habit of getting drunk in muggle bars. Another thing he no longer did. Get drunk in muggle bars that is.

Turning back to the present time, Snape was sitting at the desk in his lower office, starting at the door of his old bedroom. He'd asked for permission to move his sleeping chamber to the room he used as his second office. Not the two shared the upper level office tower. His old bedroom was now empty, collecting dust. Most of Twilight's things held behind the locked door. Everything that Voldemort hadn't demanded along with the body was there. 

Twilight's sister was currently in St. Mungo's, her dutiful boyfriend by her side most of the time. 

Sipping his brandy, he craved something stronger, but all the houselves in the kitchens had was wine, and more brandy. He secretly longed for one of those muggle bars, even though he'd sworn them off. 

 Sighing, he placed his now empty glass on the edge of his desk, and climbed the stairs to bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Dusk arranged the hair that fell across her face so it covered the slight bruise on her face, that would hopefully get better through the day. She glanced at Hermione, who was fretting with her own hair before they all left for Hogsmead. For some unusual reason, she wasn't looking all that forward to it. Besides the fact that she'd get to do a little of her left over Christmas shopping, she'd also have to sit and watch Harry stare at the cemetery where there were very few witches, and wizards, along with several goblins, vampires, and werewolves lay to rest…well, occasionally the vampires were less restful, but most of the time they were silent.

It was only a few minutes later she found herself inside the small village of Hogsmead, Ron, Hermione, and Harry by her side.

"Well, Desk and I are going to do our remaining Christmas shopping. You boys have fun." Hermione waved the two boys off.

"Bye girls." Ron automatically dragged Harry away towards Honeydukes.

"Herm?" Dusk fell into step with the rushed girl next to her, "Is Twilight buried out there?" She motioned to the cemetery.

"Sort of…" Hermione shrugged, pushing her way into Zonko's Joke shop.

"What do you mean 'sort of', Herm? She is or she isn't." Dusk was mildly confused.

"Well…I mean she's buried there…but she was a vampire. I didn't have the heart to tell them she was only temporarily dead…For all I know she's walking out of Kinnder's right now." 

"Who found her?" Dusk asked.

"Why all of these questions about Twilight?" Hermione picked up a few things at random.

"Well, no reason…" Dusk shrugged.

"If I'm right, Twilight will be showing her face again in a few weeks..."

"You say that in such a disgusted tone, Hermione." 

"Look, when she's around, everyone goes haywire. I don't like seeing Harry and Snape the way they are, but their almost over it."

"Sorry I asked." Dusk suddenly felt like an outsider.

Glancing down at the scant items in her arms, most of her Christmas shopping already done through mail-order, she followed a headstrong Hermione, like a lost puppy to the cash register. After paying for their purchases, they stepped outside, back into the cold, as a small group of Professors headed past in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione?" She spoke up, "I'm going to head over to the café."

"Sure. Whatever you want. I'll be at the post office mailing my parents." She held up a small package. 

"Okay." Dusk pushed hair out of her eyes, "I'll meet with you and the boys later." And she ran off towards the Three Broomsticks before Hermione answered her.

She ducked into a table, surrounded by a large Christmas tree, the professors on the other side. She could see them through the branches, and hear them also.

"You know, Severus, I don't think alcohol will solve your problems." Dumbledore spoke gently, as he always did.

Peering hard through the branches, Dusk saw Snape smile slightly, "Yes? Well, I guess it's been doing fairly well for the last twenty years, Dumbledore. Why should now be different?" 

"Now, Severus…You've never struck me as an alcoholic before…" He shook his head, "Are you still grieving?" 

"Dumbledore…" Snape set down his glass, and began to turn it counter-clockwise, "You of all people, should understand what grieving is like. It's never fully over is it?"

"Of course you can recover from it…" Dumbledore scoffed, setting down his own mug.

Snape looked at him blankly, before standing, dropping a few coins on the table, and leaving with the parting words, "That should cover my share of the tip…" 

Dusk jumped at the sound of Harry sitting next to her, clearing his throat, and setting a butter beer in front of her.

"Oh, Harry! You scared the heck out of me!" She held her hand over her heart, "Where are Herm, and Ron?"

"Off in a corner whispering…their probably snogging by now." He shrugged.

"Oh." She nodded, "I don't think Hermione likes me to awful much." She began to turn her mug of butter beer he'd set in front of her like Snape had done.

"She likes you just fine." Harry shrugged.

"No. I don't think so. It seems to me that I annoy her or something." 

"Dusk, you worry to much." Harry smiled, shaking his head.

She took a deep breath, "I suppose your right."

"Are you staying here for Christmas Holidays?" Harry watched, Dusk nod glumly, "Good. Me too. So is Ron. Hermione is going home of course." He glanced away.

"Harry…you seem…preoccupied." 

"I suppose I am." He shrugged again.

"Why?" She asked, turning slightly towards him.

"Um…listen, I have to go. I paid for the drinks…so…Goodbye." He darted out of the corner, almost knocking over the tree.

The Professor's turned to look at her, as she steadied the tree, and shrunk back behind the table, out of sight, blushing a deep pink as Dumbledore smiled slightly at her.

"Why did you do that?" Dusk hit Harry on the shoulder softly at dinner that night.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give away your hiding place Dusk." He rubbed his shoulder, where she'd hit him, a little harder then necessary. 

"Well…it's okay." She leaned back in her seat, and stared at Snipe's empty chair.

Harry followed her gaze, "Don't tell me your falling for him too."

"No." She shook her head slowly.

"Good, because relationships with Severus Snape only lead to pain, suffering, and catastrophe." He turned from her, and continued to eat.

Dusk gave him a slight glance before pushing her plate away, no longer hungry.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Ron pointed at something on her plate, and she shook her head at him, "Crazy…all of you." He muttered, scrapping her food onto his own plate, "Really now..."

  
Dusk gave him an odd look as he shoveled more food into his mouth, "And to think I know people who are even more then you…"

Ron blinked at her rapidly, then went back to his food.

"I'm going to ah…" She tried to think up a quick excuse, "I'm going to bed. I'm not feel to awful well…" She attempted to look sick, and turned from the table, walking out of the room.

Snape lay in his own bed, much later that night, one hand under his head on the pillow, the other on the bedside table around a glass of brandy. There was a slight knock on the door, to his outer office, but he made no move to get up, only brushing a lock of his hair off of his forehead.

"Professor?" 

He groaned inwardly, cursing himself for not locking that door. A sniveling little ingrate of a student was one thing he didn't need. So he kept quiet.

"Excuse me? Professor?" The call was clear, as was the knock on the door, "Are you alright?" 

In his drunkenness, Snape was in the stage where he couldn't talk to awful well. He wasn't breathing to much either at the moment. He still did not answer.

"Severus Snape, you greasy haired imbecile! Answer me!" The knock grew louder still, giving him a headache.

Groaning, he threw a random shirt over his head, and opened the door. Blinking rapidly, the only face registered in his mind at the moment was Twilights. The voice was different of course, but he didn't care. Not listening at all to what she was saying, he indulged himself licking her lops, kissing her neck against all of her protest.

Suddenly he felt his legs lock against themselves, and his arms against his sides. His mouth snapping shut. Just as suddenly, Dusk's face came clear, "I'm so sorry Professor."

He glared at her, not being able to reply.

"I-I was scared, and I didn't know what else to do…" She was shaking and he groaned inwardly, "P-please don't be angry with me, Professor…"

He tried to yell, but found it difficult. Never the less, the message got across.

"Oh my!" Dusk covered her mouth, staring at where he lay, ridged, on the bed, and she quickly undid her little curse. Snape's body then relaxed. He coughed, rolling over onto his stomach, taking a deep breath.

"Don't you know better then to disturb an insane man, Miss Simmermin?" He was clearly angry with her, along with himself.

"I-I got worried when I-" She pressed herself against the door, as Snape threw his brandy glass across the room, causing it to smash.

Snape turned on her, after he stood, placing his hands on her shoulders, pinning her there to the door, "Don't worry your self about me." His eyes where black, and dead looking, "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ about me concerns you." 

Dusk shook, her eyes wide, like and animal's caught in headlights, before it either ran, or got hit, and they only widened, as Snape's eye's closed, and he touched his lips to hers again, in a harsh, commanding way, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, which dipped inside, tasting her as his hands sloped up, cupping her chin in his hands, tilting her face upwards, as she tired to force herself from responding. Her hands found his clothed hips, and she ran her fingers up under the hem of his shirt.

Snape stopped for a moment, slowly taking his lips from hers, amazed at the connection he had felt.

"Don't throw me out…" Dusk whispered.

Snape shook his head, "No."

"Tell me about…_her_." She whispered, "Please? I-I think I have a right to know after…you've kissed me like…like that."

"Do you?" He asked, pressing her back against the door, sexually eager, but mentally patient.

"Yes, I do." She pressed back against him, and Snape looked down at her, then sighed, backing down into a chair, pulling her into his lap.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, leaning back, holding her in his arms, against his chest, 

"Anything." She whispered, "Take your time."

Next morning, Dusk found herself alone in Snape's bed, donned in borrowed velvet P.J. pants, and an oversized tee shirt. Yawning, she rolled over to stare at where Snape had been laying only moments ago, seeming it was still warm in the area.

Glancing around the room she sighed. Thankfully she noted it was still quiet early, and she had plenty of time to-

"Mmm…glad your awake…" Snape whispered, leaning over her, "I've been awake for awhile now, watching you sleep." He pressed his lips to hers.

She gave a slightly contented sight, pulling him down on the bed next to her, "Yes, but I think I ought to go." 

"Why?" He asked, slightly hurt that she wanted to leave ,"I thought-"

"Because everyone in the dormitory will think it odd I wasn't in the dorm last night, and all that-"

"Who will think it 'odd'?" Snape asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Anyone who notices…" She shrugged.

"Like?" He pressed her on to get the answers he wanted.

"Oh, like Hermione, and all those girls…." She began to clean nonsexist dirt from under her fingernails, "I-I guess it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter what others think It's none of their business." 

"I know." She sighed.

Snape watched her as he tilted his face down and kissed her, "C'mon. Lets go back to sleep for awhile." He went around the bed, and lie down next to her, putting his arms around her.

"Professor-" 

"Call me Severus, darling." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Severus, this isn't right." She tried to get of the bed, but he held her back.

"What isn't?" He asked, his eyes flickering open.

"This!" She sighed, "Me, and you! Here in this_ bed_. Acting how we are!"

Snape sat up slowly, turning her towards him, "Don't do this to me. Please."

"I'm sorry. It's me…We're moving to fast than what's really good for us." 

"Is that all?" He chuckled slightly.

"Well, your much older then I am. Your more mature…and smart…You're a very lovely man Severus Snape…."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Where were you last night?" Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Sleeping? Where else?" Dusk was unconcerned as she ate.  
  
"Sleeping where?" Hermione was being particularly nosey.  
  
"In bed." Dusk shrugged, turning towards her, "Why?"  
  
"You were not. I know you weren't. I checked on you."  
  
"Now why would you do a silly thing like that?" Dusk was now annoyed.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in Hogsmead, yesterday."  
  
"Well I don't want your apologies." Dusk stood up, "Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting with Professor Snape I must attend."  
  
  
  
Three weeks later. Christmas Holidays  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Harry asked, just before Dusk ducked out of the common room.  
  
"A.um.I thought I'd go get a little fresh air, that's all. A short walk." She shrugged.  
  
"I'll come with!" Harry automatically invited himself along.  
  
"No, no, no." Dusk tried to sway him, "I might wander for a long time, and it's already late."  
  
"So?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Look, I'd rather be alone right now." Dusk looked down at her hands.  
  
"Okay, fine." He backed off a little, "Don't have a fit." He sat back down.  
  
Dusk sighed as she stepped out into the deserted hallway, jumping when the hole closed behind her a few minutes later, when she was down the hall a bit. Deciding it was nothing, she continued on her way to the dungeons, where she hoped Snape was waiting, perhaps rudely correcting end of semester tests, and essays, or something of the nature.  
  
She paused a few times thinking she'd heard foot steps behind her, but threw the thought off, as she stepped into the potions dungeon, pulling the door tightly shut behind her.  
  
"Severus?" She asked the empty room, edging towards the office door, and jumping as it, and the main door opened at the same time.  
  
"Skittish are you?" Snape smiled slightly, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Well.that's the second time that's happened to me this evening." She stared at the open door behind her.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Snape let go of her for a moment to go close the door again.  
  
Dusk shrugged, "You said you wanted to show me something?"  
  
"I said that just to get you down here." Snape shrugged shyly, putting his hands deep down into his pockets, "The truth is, is that I miss you."  
  
"How can you miss me? We see each other every day and-"  
  
"Well, when I don't see you." Snape lead her into the office, locking the door behind them this time, "I know you think I'm trying to make you move faster then you want, but that's because In every relationship I've ever been in, it's the woman in my life whose wanted to go as far as.well, you know, in so little time.You on the other hand." He dropped into the chair behind his desk, "Amaze me at how patient you are."  
  
The doors lock clicked, and was opened by Professor Julen, looking particularity annoyed (A/n: P. Julen is the D.A.D.A. professor).  
  
"Severus Snape, you old dog." She laid her slim hand on the desk, taking him in, staring at him, all while pushing Dusk aside.  
  
"Problem Dorcus?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"Yes, there are problems, but that's not my point." She sighed, "You told me you'd would do something for me, and you haven't done it yet."  
  
"I've been extreamly busy, Dorcus. You can't expect me to drop everything to make you some silly little potion, now can you?"  
  
"This is not some silly potion Severus!" She stomped her foot.  
  
"Dorcus, I am-"  
  
"I know you are Severus, and-" They where both surprised when the door slammed shut, and Dusk was no longer in the room.  
  
"Where did you go earlier?" Severus stood next to his bed, half naked, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.  
  
"Um.I came back up stairs. I remembered something I had to do and-" She squeaked as Snape threw his towel onto the bed next to her, and leaned over her, dangerously close.  
  
"Your lying to me." He whispered, "I can tell that you are. The way your eye twitches like that, and the fact that your not looking at him." He sighed, and stood, "Really. Where did you go?"  
  
"Just back to the common room." She shrugged, and looked up at him, "Honest."  
  
"I suppose that's good enough for now." He pressed his lip against hers in a simple, even kiss, lengthening it out with short, equally simple turns of his head, and flicks of his tongue.  
  
"It's the truth." She smiled against his lips, "And if you don't mind, I think I ought to be getting back." She flicked her own tongue across his, and smiled more broadly when he gave a mock-disgusted look.  
  
"Why?" He asked, leaning back. "It gets awful lonely in this.big bed.all to myself..."  
  
"Aw, you poor dear." She cooed, running her fingers through his damp hair.  
  
"Well." He began to run his own fingers along the hem of her shirt, "Your just so irresistible."  
  
She smiled at him again, rolling off the bed, "Well, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we can spend all night together.Alone." She added the last word as an after thought."  
  
"Of course." He whispered, joining her on the floor.  
  
He was slightly taller then her, and a long chain, with a medallion, usually hidden inside of his robes, hung down his bare torso as he stood in front of her, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to himself. He was wearing only a fake-silk draw-string pants, and was walking around barefoot.  
  
She, on the other hand, was casual, wearing an old and worn black robe, along with black leggings. She wore equally shabby slipper/shoes, so it was quieter when walking in the halls. Her hair was drawn back in a loose pony- tail, and for make-up she wore a thin layer of steadily vanishing lip balm.  
  
"Kiss me." Snape ordered, lowering his head while she stood straighter to meet his lips.  
  
"I should really go." She sighed, her eyes flickering open after a moment, "Goodbye Severus."  
  
"Goodbye, Darling." He whispered, releasing her, as she turned in his arms towards the door, "Sleep well."  
  
  
  
"Where do you go every night?" Ron asked suddenly at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"What?" Dusk was taken slightly by surprise, and almost knocked her juice over, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Every night. I mean you leave, and you come back, but where do you go?" Ron asked, and leaned over,. "There are rumors that your sleeping with Snape, Dusk. That your going to be the next Twilight Riddle. Everyone things your going to die to. Some thing Viktor Krum isn't the one who killed her.Snape did."  
  
"Balderdash." Dusk waved him away, "That's nonsense."  
  
"Oh, I know it.but.where do you go?" Ron raised his voice slightly, "There have been sightings of you going into Snape's office."  
  
Dusk sighed, "Alright, Professor Snape is giving me extra lessons. He says my mind is to broad to be wasted learning the things you all do in class. I'm eighteen, Ron! I should be much further ahead then you all." She lied easily.  
  
"Oh." Ron looked confused, "But you're a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh." She rolled her eyes, "Well, I suppose I really am a Slytherin at heart, eh?" She shrugged, "Relax Ron. It's just extra lessons." And perhaps a little foreplay on the side, she added the last part silently.  
  
"Well.why does he do it that late?"  
  
"He's a busy man, Ron. It's the only time he has free."  
  
"I suppose." Ron looked up to the teacher's table where Snape sat in a light discussion with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dusk sighed, "Are you having problems with Hermione not being here?"  
  
"No." He sighed.  
  
"Um.where's Harry?" She finally asked, realizing he wasn't at the table.  
  
"Oh. Still sleeping." Ron shrugged, "I didn't have the heart to wake him."  
  
"Oh." She sighed in relief, "Just checking."  
  
"Dusk?" Harry asked, coming behind her, "Can I speak with you.privately?" He added the last word as an after thought.  
  
"Um.sure." She got up from her game of chess with Ron to follow Harry back into a corner.  
  
"Dusk, I need to talk to you."  
  
"We've established that." She smiled slightly.  
  
"I know where you go every night." He looked at her with most seriousness, "I know what you do, and your feelings for Snape."  
  
Dusk's smile began to fade, "How?"  
  
"I followed you..." He whispered, not able to meet her eyes, "With my invisibility cloak. I-I'm sorry Dusk. I di-didn't mean to betray your trust.I was just worried about you.jealous really."  
  
"It is also none of your business, Harry Potter." She spat his name out, "If you breath a word of what happens between Professor Snape, and myself, I will personally see to your death."  
  
Snape silently watched as Dusk brooded, her arms crossed over her stomach, having pushed him away when he'd began to kiss her.  
  
"Is there something wrong my sweet?" He tried his best to make her feel a little better, while lying her head in his lap, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"No.yes.well.yes." She turned her face against his stomach, closing her eyes, "Make me feel better.please?"  
  
"Gladly." He whispered, bending down to kiss her, nudging her mouth open with his tongue.  
  
"No." She stopped him, "Make me feel lots better."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't quite catch your drift."  
  
"Make love to me Severus." She whispered.  
  
" Isn't it a bit early for that?"  
  
"It's never to early to show someone how you feel." She whispered, as he looked into her drowsy eyes.  
  
"You know how I feel about you." Snape whispered, "I shouldn't have to have sex with you."  
  
"You've never told me how you feel!" Dusk stared up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well, that's because-" He fought for the words, but couldn't find them.  
  
"Because what? Your just using me, to-"  
  
"Don't say that!" He spoke with a very strong anger in his voice, "Don't you ever say that I am using you!"  
  
"Then tell me how you feel!" She whispered.  
  
Snape took a deep breath, "I'm not ready for this." He shrugged, "I can't say.that, and make it sound believable, when I haven't said it in over 6 months, to a girl whose dead!" He turned away from her, "I'm not ready for this, yet."  
  
Dusk took a deep breath, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I-I was being selfish, I guess." She leaned in close to him, "I don't mean to rush you or anything. I know your still 'recovering'."  
  
Snape was silent as she spoke on.  
  
"I love you, even if you can't tell me that you feel the same way." She kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go. I'll-"  
  
"Wait!" He grabbed her hand, "Please stay? Please?"  
  
"I think you could use some time to think." She spoke softly.  
  
"No." He whispered, pulling her back onto the bed, "I want you here with me. I want to talk to someone, beside myself. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Well, I guess I can stay." She smiled, "Talk away."  
  
"The reason I can't tell you how I feel about you, is because I feel like if I fully give myself to you, I'll be cheating Twilight out of 'her half' of me. You understand. Right?" He asked, putting his head against her stomach as she sat up on the bed, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yes.I think I do. You think that by telling me that you love me, you'll start to forget about Twilight, and the love you had for her." She brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead, "Am I right?"  
  
"Sort of. Twilight was someone you'll never forget. Ever." He shook his head.  
  
"I know. I've seen pictures. "She began to partly undo his robes so she could run a hand along his stomach, and wrapping  
  
her hand around the chain. He shivered as she ran the cool metal of the medallion against his neck.  
  
"Severus, as long as you keep her in at least one part of your heart, you'll always love her."  
  
"You have a point." He sighed, "Let that sink in a little. Now, I want to you to go somewhere with me tomorrow." He took her hands, as he sat back up, untangling her from his chain.  
  
"Go where?" She asked, "Tomorrow is Christmas, and-"  
  
"Shhh." He silenced her, "I want you to go to my cabin in Hogsmead. Just for a few days.please?"  
  
"Can I think about it?" She asked, after a moment.  
  
"Of course." He whispered, "But don't take to long. I want to go tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I'll get back to you."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry stood behind her watching her pack a small bag.  
  
"Ah, no where really." She shrugged, "I'm just.um.I'll be back before vacation is over." She zipped her bag, and flung it over her shoulder, turning away him.  
  
"But, where are you going?" Harry followed her through the door.  
  
"No where of your concern." She stated breezily, ducking through the door, into the hallway, Harry still following her.  
  
"Are you going to be her tonight-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dusk! Are you going somewhere with Snape?" Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Dusk turned slowly, "It is none of your business, Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes it is!" Harry yelled, "I don't want you to end up like Twilight! I-I'm not sure if she bit him or not, but-"  
  
"He is harmless, Mr. Potter." Dusk placed her hands on her hips, "I have been with him for the last MONTH. Now it is none of your business." She then turned again, and continued down the hallway, towards Snape's office.  
  
She heard the common room painting shut as she pushed open the door to Snape's office, where he sat, a small bag, similar to hers, next to him, and his feet on the cleared desk.  
  
"Hello." She shut the door softly behind her, and sat in a chair in front of him.  
  
"Problems?" He asked.  
  
"Small ones.well one fairly large one. Goes by the name of Potter."  
  
"Ah." He nodded, kicking his feet off the desk, "Potter."  
  
She sighed, watching him as he stood, and went around his desk to kneel down in front of her, "He's stupid. What we do does not concern him."  
  
"He is a complete moron." She sighed.  
  
Snape pressed his lips to hers for a moment, before pulling her up, "C'mon, lets go. It's only a short walk through Hogsmead."  
  
He stood, pulling her up with him, grabbing his bag off the floor and leading her out before she could say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's so short. It was 14 pages written out.mmm.maybe it's the font? Perhaps? I don't know. Anyway, I'll try to post chapter 4 soon. Later  
  
~Samma 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Snape brushed his cold hands down Dusk's bare back, as she slept soundly, the blankets around the two of them drawn tight around herself. He looked down at her, thinking of how beautiful she was; her hair splayed across the pillow, her hand placed lightly on his hip, which was covered by blanket, her other hand around his neck.  
  
A small pile of clothes lay on the floor next to the bed, even though they hadn't had sex yet. Snape preferred to wait. Rushing into things was one thing he'd never liked.  
  
He lay his head against her shoulder, listening to her breath, while he mulled over last month or so. This time last month, he'd been a horrible monster; getting close to drunk every night, hoping it would wash his problems behind him. Of course, the next morning they'd be back, staring him evilly into the face. Then along came Dusk, who changed him. He made himself feel like he had something to live for now. Something important. He could see love on the horizons again, and with a real woman. Not someone like...well, like Twilight.  
  
Placing a light kiss on Dusk's shoulder, he slipped out of the bed, pulling on a few light clothing items, and padded quietly out to the kitchen. His house being fairly small, it was a short journey. It was small enough for him, and when he stared a family- He cut himself short. He was almost thirty-five years old. If he hadn't started a family by now, he probably never would.  
  
He sighed, leaning against the counter. If only Twilight hadn't died, and left him. He could be married right now, with a child to be born in a month or two. He cursed. He hated thinking about those "what-if's", and "If-only's".  
  
He was surprised by a quiet scratching on the door, but he slowly opened the door, "Hello?"  
  
He saw nothing, but a slight barking made him look down. Sirius, as a large black dog sat outside of his door, and brushing past Severus, into the hall, quickly morphed into a human.  
  
"Evening Snape." He brushed dust from his clothes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Snape asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I was about to ask you the same." Sirius looked up at him, "I mean, are you not you teaching?"  
  
"So I'm not allowed in my own house now?" Snape spoke in a cool manner.  
  
"I never said that. I just saw that the light was on, and-" Sirius stopped in mid sentence, "Severus Snape! You old dog!"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, amused, "Your calling me a dog?"  
  
"You're here with someone aren't you?" Sirius clapped Severus on the back, "Good for you! Good for you!"  
  
Snape brushed Sirius's hand away, "It's really not your business, Remus."  
  
"Who is she? Is it a she?" He whispered, "I don't know him do I?"  
  
"It is a she," Snape was strict sounding, "and no, you don't know her."  
  
"Are you sure? It's not another student is it?" He was suddenly particularly disgusted.  
  
"It's really none of your-"  
  
"It is, isn't it? Man-oh-man! Snapie-poo! You tried this once before."  
  
"Do-not-call-me-that!" Snape hissed.  
  
"What? Snapie-poo?" Sirius taunted him for a moment, but saw his look, and stopped, "Look, I'm sorry. I just came to see...how you where." He shrugged, "Anyway, I guess your fine, so I'll go." He began to turn back towards the door, but Snape stopped him.  
  
"Wait...would you like to join me for a drink, or something?" Snape was feeling sorry for the troublesome creature.  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow that lovely rug of yours. You know, that one-"  
  
"I know which one!" Snape rolled his eyes, "Feel free."  
  
"And perhaps in the morning, I could use your shower, and borrow some-"  
  
"Now you're pushing in." Snape growled, "But we'll see."  
  
Sirius smiled, morphing back into his doggie form, and padded quietly into Snape's living room, lying down on the large rug in front of the dying embers of the fire.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, listening to Sirius's doggie snores. After a moment, he retreated back to his bedroom, where Dusk hadn't moved from where he'd left her. He crawled back into the bed next to her; positive he wouldn't sleep.  
  
__  
  
He awoke the next morning, a note taped to the dresser. Untangling himself from the blankets, he crawled across the room, and plucked the note from the dresser, reading it quickly.  
  
Snapie-Poo (Sorry couldn't resist): Just wanted to tell you I'd left, not that you'd have worried or anything. Anyway! Thanks for letting me crash on your rug. Beat's that stupid cave....I borrowed some clothes, and food, hope you don't mind. I'll pay you for it later. (I wrote myself an I-O-U)...Babbling here I know. So, this is a little off topic, but your chick is very nice looking. You look...ah...cute together. -Sirius  
  
Snape smiled slightly to himself. Even though he and Sirius hadn't gotten along well with each other when they where children, he found that Sirius wasn't all that bad. A little conceded at times, but in other ways, he was pretty...cool. He almost laughed at the word..  
  
"What are you doing?" Dusk yawned, her eyes flickering open.  
  
"Oh nothing." Severus turned, shaking his head, picking his chair up off the dresser, and letting it fall around his neck.  
  
"Are you lying to me?" Her eyes widened slightly, as she tightened the blankets, under her arms, and around her body.  
  
"It's just a note." He shook his head, kneeling down on the bed next to her, "Did you sleep well?" He took hold of the blanket's she covered herself with, and pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"Fairly well." She shrugged.  
  
He laughed, "You slept like a rock." He smiled.  
  
She shrugged, able to laugh at herself, "I guess." She ran her fingertips across his chain, and medallion, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged, "I just picked it up someplace I guess." He watched her twist the chain, and loop it over his head again, so it only fell to about the middle of his chest, instead of his waist.  
  
Taking her hands in his, he brought them to his lips, and gently kissed her before moving to her lips, folding her hands against his sides. She took a moment to react, twining her hands around his back, sliding her fingers slowly against his spine. Slyly she slid her hand into his pocket, and retrieved the note, grasping it in her hand, before pulling it out, and breaking the kiss.  
  
"You little-" Snape made a grab for the note, as she unfolded it.  
  
Dusk twisted, and turned her eyes flicking across the page, "Snapie-poo?"  
  
"It was his idea of a joke." Snape reached for the paper, plucking it from her grasp.  
  
"Oh...well..." She waved it away, "Odd, but I suppose."  
  
"Don't you ever call me that." He warned.  
  
"Why?" Her eyes widened in fake shock, "Will you beat me? Take points from Gryffindor?"  
  
"The first sounded quite enjoyable. I know the perfect place for a-"  
  
She shushed him with a kiss. He smiled, deepening it, forcing his lips apart, but not with the cruel roughness he had used before. This time it was quite casual. No force was used, and she was obedient to the pressure his tongue placed against her lips. Not at all like the last time.  
  
Dusk flinched when his tongue touched hers for a moment, and she smiled as he pulled away, "Sorry. I'm just not...so used to that quite yet."  
  
"It's alright." He shrugged, tossing his hair back behind his shoulder, but then tucking it back behind his ear.  
  
"Umm...well, I'm going to go...shower." She leaned back, grabbing a large shirt from off the floor, "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." She teased.  
  
__  
  
After Christmas Holidays  
  
Harry sat, bent over his Divination homework; Hermione was clearly flustered with her Defense Against The Dark Art's homework, while Ron was fidgeting while working on his Potions essay. Meanwhile, Dusk worked on everything at once. A little D.A.D.A here, a little Muggle Studies there. It was an odd way to study, but it worked for her.  
  
Harry threw down his pencil, "Alright, well so much destruction for the next month should keep her happy. I'm scheduled to die on Thursday. Wish me luck."  
  
"Oh? Do I get to poison you, or something?" Ron picked up his Divination parchment, "Ah, yes. Here it is. I tell Dobby to `accidentally' pour a little powder into your drink. Tell him it's-"  
  
Harry laughed, "Your to much Ron."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm scheduled to almost fal out of a window on Friday." Ron was still looking over his paper, "Hmm, maybe over the cause of your death?"  
  
"Perhaps!" Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "You two...how you ever pass I don't know."  
  
"Hey! As long as it's evil, and wrong, She'll buy anything!"  
  
"Well, I have to go. See you all later." Dusk stood, grabbing her potions book. "Professor Snape expects me soon."  
  
"Oh, yes. We don't want to keep precious Snape waiting." Hermione growled, as Dusk slid out of the room.  
  
"Leave her be." Ron kicked Hermione under the table, "She's just taking extra lessons."  
  
Hermione snorted, "You fell for that?" She rolled her eyes, "If you haven't noticed Ron, Snape is acting a bit weirder then usual. A little lets...Snape."  
  
"So?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"She's sleeping with him. The tramp." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "Harry told me they left Christmas morning, and where gone for a few days. Perfect opportunity for Snape."  
  
"She's not like that." Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh, how would you know, Potter?" Hermione growled, "Now what have you done?"  
  
"He won't sleep with her, Hermione. Like that anyway. He won't even say he loves her, so how could he sleep with her? He's still getting over...Twilight."  
  
Hermione snorted, "How do you know?"  
  
"I followed her...a few times."  
  
"Ah yes..." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"They aren't sleeping together, Hermione!" Harry was starting to feel a little temperamental.  
  
"Who says they have to be sleeping together?" She scoffed, "Hell, I'm sure he's such a pig-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry's chair fell over, as he stood, "I am so sick of you ridiculing them! It's not our problem! If they have sex, will fine! Good for them! That's just great, but it's NOT OUR BUSINESS!" He clomped from the table, and to the boys dorm.  
  
"Well then..." Hermione stood, "I guess I don't have to worry about him anymore."  
  
__  
  
Dusk set her potions books on one of the desks, watching Severus pour a greenish, clumpy liquid into a vile, as he turned around.  
  
"Your late." He said, corking it, and walking to the shelf, "Any reason?"  
  
"Just doing homework." She sat on one of the stools, watching him as he washed the inside of the cauldron.  
  
"Ah." He nodded, "Why the book?"  
  
"I told Ron Weasley you where giving me extra lessons." She shrugged, "I figured it's none of his business."  
  
"Oh." He set the cauldron on the counter, and leaned back against the hard enamel of the counter-top, staring down at his booted feet.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked, running a finger along his arm.  
  
He glanced over at her, "No. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" She asked pulling the sweatshirt she wore over her knees.  
  
For the first time, she was worrying about her appearance. Her robes where second hand, and her face wasn't coated with make up; her hair was simply pulled back in a pony-tail, her feet covered with 2^nd hand shoes the where about a half size to small, and pinched her toes. The clothes she wore under her robes, where as shabby as everything else she wore; faded and frayed along the edges.  
  
"Positive." He was looking at her directly now, watching as she fretted with her clothes, "Stop playing with your clothes." He blinked slowly, choosing his words carefully, "Or you may find tat you have none."  
  
She stared up at him mildly surprised, as he slid down into the chair next to her, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?" He asked, pulling her chair closer.  
  
"I don't know. Do you?" She asked.  
  
Snape smiled slightly before pressing his mouth to hers, and pushing his chair back, as he stood, taking full control of the kiss he'd started. He lifted her from the chair, and onto the counter top.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dusk whispered, as his let his lips slip down to her neck.  
  
"Kissing you." He moved his lips across her throat, "Which will hopefully lead to other things."  
  
"Have you been drinking?" She asked, suddenly, pushing him away.  
  
Snape stared at her, "What? Can't I even kiss you?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. It's just-"  
  
Severus shushed her, "I think I understand. Lets just forget it."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Go back to your common room, Miss Simmermin," Snape spoke, "This lesson is over."  
  
Dusk stared at him, "What are you-"  
  
"Get out." He his tone was strong, and loud.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"OUT MISS SIMMERMIN."  
  
Forgetting about her books, she darted from the room, walking quickly through the hallways, almost forgetting to jump a vanishing step. She stumbled into the common room, her tears now burning across her face. Hermione sat in the corner at a table, still working, and Ron and Harry (who had decided he just wouldn't talk with Hermione) played chess. A few other students' lat scattered around the room.  
  
Dusk stumbled around tables, and found her way upstairs to the girls dormitory, where she knocked into a few girls, who where there. She crawled into bed, fully dressed, and snapped the curtains on her bed shut tight, and wept silently.  
  
"What's wrong with Dusk, Hermione?" Parvati asked, as the door shut again, "She sounds upset."  
  
"Oh who knows." Hermione answered, "Who cares?"  
  
"Your so unfeeling, Hermione." Parvati was now standing neat Dusk's bed, "Dusk, are you okay?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." She gasp for breath, "Mind your own damn business."  
  
"Oh lord." Hermione whipped back the curtains, "Now what happened?"  
  
"Go away Hermione!" Dusk spoke angrily.  
  
"Would you rather I went to get one of the boys?"  
  
"At least I wouldn't be wasting my breath!" Dusk snapped her curtains shut again.  
  
"Fine then! Don't you ever say I didn't try! I try all the time! But no! All that happens is PEOPLE LIKE YOU get mad at me!"  
  
"Maybe you should learn that people have feelings! Your not the only person in this blasted school! I know what you say about me behind my back! I'm not deaf you know!" Dusk tore her curtains back, "You are the most cold hearted, unfeeling...BITCH I know!" she now had Hermione pinned against the next bed.  
  
Hermione gapped at her, before turning around quickly, and running from the room. 


End file.
